Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various systems may be employed to protect such electronic content.
Unfortunately, when logical drives are mapped onto physical storage devices, the manner in which the logical drives may be mapped onto the physical storage devices may result in poor performance. Specifically and unfortunately, a logical drive may be fully and sequentially mapped to one discrete portion of the physical storage device, resulting in high levels of delay and latency when requesting data from the logical drive if the read head of the physical storage device is positioned distant from the discrete portion of the physical storage device to which the logical drive was mapped.